Fate Must Be Playing With Us
by GeminiLeo
Summary: WTH? The new Boss that Reborn's gonna train is actually that person? Is the Ninth getting too old or is he crazy? And what's with all the Guardians he is recruiting? Why everyone of them have a connection with Tsuna's Guardians? Tsuna's confused with the sudden turn of events. But for now, let's just say Fate must be playing with them. Warning: Oc, crack, OOC. Pairings: A lot.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

(Tsuna's P.O.V.)

I stared at the infant who was deep in thought. Is he planning something stupid prank or is he really thinking something serious?

"Tsuna." I snapped out of my own thoughts when I heard Reborn calling my name.

"I have something important to tell you." Okay…Now I'm starting to freak out. Last time Reborn said that to me I nearly lost my own life.

"The Ninth made an order. I need to go and train another person." What? Reborn's leaving? I hate to say this but even though he makes my life like hell, he's still someone I care. If really leaves me…

"Don't worry. I won't be away cause the girl lives in Namimori. Besides, I still need you to entertain me." I take back what I said. I want him to leave. Now. And what? The one Reborn's gonna train is a girl?

"A girl?" Reborn smirked when I finally talked.

"Yes. A girl. Just to satisfy your curiosity, this girl is someone you know."

"…" Damn the infant and his sadistic nature. I may not be popular in school, but at least I still know some girls. How the hell do I know which girl he is talking about?

"Hmm…I still need to run some errands. Ciao." Seriously damn that sadistic infant.

* * *

This is Rin, and I hope you'll read the notes below, kay?

Note 1: I know Tsuna is out of character in this chapter but there's a reason behind it. This story is when Tsuna and the others are all 17 so even Dame-Tsuna's attitude will have some changes like more mature, some bad words and something like that. But the changes in Tsuna's attitude will mostly shown when it's his point of view. If it's normal point of view, the changes won't be that big.

Note 2: My story line is quite slow since I prefer to focus on the characters' feelings and thoughts and there's a LOT of characters in this story. The first few chapters (I think it should be about ten chapters) will be quite boring cause I'll focus on how they meet.

Note 3: The prologues sucks but I promise you the story gets better after a few chapters.

Note 4: My updates are slow and I have no exact time of updating. It depends on my part time job a.k.a editing but I'll try my best to update faster.

Thank you for reading this chapter and notes.


	2. Chapter 1: Akimoto Hayate

Chapter 1: Akimoto Hayate

(Gokudera's P.O.V.)

Just like usual, I was walking back to my apartment after sending Jyuudaime home. I hate to admit it but being with the other idiots makes me happy. I sighed and turned left at the junction. I head towards the park to calm my thoughts but I never thought that this will change my whole life. I sighed. I feel so lonely without the others. But I can't always barge into other people's private time. When I was deep in thoughts, I heard a yelp and a crash. I ran towards the sound. I was shocked when I saw a wheel chair and a girl whimpering while lying on the floor. Without thinking, I walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. My eyes widened when the girl looked up. Her silver long hair flowed down her back and her crimson red eyes shone like rubies. She whimpered and shook her head.

"I'm fine…Can you please help me find my cat? She ran away again…" The girl pleaded. I'm quite shocked when she asked me to find her cat first and not helping her up first. Even when she was pleading, her eyes still held some pride. I must admit, she is quite pretty. I said nothing and picked her up in bridal style. I settled her on her wheel chair.

"How does your cat look like?" I asked while kneeling down. I stared into her ruby like eyes again. I got a hunch that tells me she's wearing colored contacts just like me.

"She's a ginger tabby and her left ear is a darker shade of brown." She choked down a sob. I can tell by the way she avoid my stare, she hates being vulnerable. I freaked out when I saw a few tears slipped down. I may have gone to many battles that could have cost my own life but I still can't do anything when girls cry.

"Don't cry, I'll help you find your cat." I said awkwardly and the girl smiled a little.

"Where are we going?" I looked down and stared at her fiery red orbs. I noticed her eyes look kinda sad and I can't help but blush a little when she smiled.

"We're going to find your cat. What's your cat's name?" I smiled softly. I swear, I subconsciously did that.

"Lulubell. Her name is Lulubell."

"Lulubell, huh? Nice name." I commented. Suddenly, I heard a cat meowing. The girl looked up and sweatdropped. I looked closely at the tree the girl was looking at and started to laugh. Apparently, her cat is hanging on a branch. She sighed and stared at me.

"Can you please push me there?" I stopped laughing and nodded. When we reached there, the cat fell on top of her head. I saw her glaring at the cat and I chuckled..

"Lulubell, I swear, the next time you run away, I'll-" The said cat ran away before she even finished her sentence.

"LULUBELL!" She groaned and yelled. I chuckled and caught the cat. I hugged it and it purred. She glared at the cat again. They kinda remind me of Uri and I.

"Where do you live? I'll send you home." I blurted out. Oh, how I feel like slapping myself…

"Turn left at the second junction. My house is there." She smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked as I pushed her.

"Hayate. Akimoto Hayate. You?" So her name is Hayate…Nice name…

"I'm Gokudera Hayato. Usually my friends just call me Gokudera." I replied.

"I like your name…By the way, you're a half Japanese, right?" I stared at her. How the heck did she know that I'm half Japanese.

"Yeah…How did you found out?"

"Just a hunch. Because I'm a half Japanese too. My mother is from Italy." She giggled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a long story…Why don't you have tea at my house?" I was going to refuse but she beat me.

"And I don't accept a no for your answer." Hayate smiled again but this time, her smile looks more sad.

"Is that an order?" I chuckled.

"Maybe." She replied shortly.

"Fine then." I smiled. I can't be myself when I'm with her. She makes me smile and feel other feelings I've never felt before…Or maybe it's because I'm catching a flu?

* * *

This is Rin again. I'm really sorry for the late update. I'll be really busy (more busy than last time) since my work has doubled. Here are some notes about this chapter again:

Note 1: Yes, I know Gokudera is OOC but as I had said before in the prologue, the characters WILL be OOC because they've grown more mature. But still, if you think the character is really too OOC, please leave a review and tell me so I can check back and maybe make some changes.

Note 2: I hope this chapter is not THAT boring. I don't know why but Gokudera's point of view always make me have writer's block. I used up a lot of time thinking how should I portray his character. I want him to be more gentle and mature but his original character always clashed with my new idea. So if anyone have any comments please leave it in your review.

Note 3: I want to thank

**Reborn-Story-Reader** for not only adding this story into alert list and favourite list but also leaving a review.

~ **Saphire Castor **for adding this story into alert list.

That's all for the note. Please leave a review so I can know what you think of this story and so that I can improve it.


End file.
